The Prodigal Son Returns
The dirigible danced with the buoyant, white clouds as it almost gently caressed them while propelling forwards; slowly making it's way towards the feared kingdom of Bosco. Thousands of feet above the ground, the magical vehicle was an innovation in itself, being one of the few modes of air travel; certainly not something everyone could afford. A pulchritudinous and cultivated man, with bright green eyes and celestial nose eyed the vast country below as he stared at it's structure from his window, up in the sky; perhaps thinking something to himself. Slightly puffing his lower full lip, he began thinking to himself as the airship moved over a certain city formerly known as Latrato. "I knew I should've taken the train. This is a waste of time and energy. Thing 'airship' is slow, inefficient but it's a start... a beginning to something more efficient, perhaps? Latrato... city filled with clean shafts of concrete and rusted rooftops. Right near the tall obnoxious building known as Higure Tower; my family's apparent legacy. The city is to be merged with it's richer sister, Patria. From here, it looks like an achievement. From here, I cannot see the enemy, the victim or the freaks dressed as clowns. I am starting to regret not taking that train. I should see and get to know the enemy." Turning away from his window, he glared at the interior of the dirigible along with it's flight attendant who could not stop herself from taking an occasional glance at the young male, 'possibly' due to being swoon over by his suave. He gave the blonde female a tight lipped smile as she pretended to blush but he knew better than that. In the city full of thieves, traitors and corrupt law authorities and crooks, nothing attracted the crowd more than wealth and status. In the next few minutes, the magic airship proceeded to land on the treacherous grounds of Latrato airport where instead of being greeted with the fresh smell of daisies, a warm zephyr and a familiar face, he was greeted with the strong scent of disinfectants, a chilling gust and the faces of thousand strangers equipped with their camera to capture the essence of the male through pictures. Taking a deep sigh, he continued to walk among the gathered crowd who looked at him as if he was an otherworldly creature. Suddenly, a reporter approached the male as others proceeded to take pictures of him. "Mr. Inari! Mr. Inari! Welcome to Latrato, sir! What are your plans here? How long are you going to stay? Have you finally returned to your motherland?" Running his fingers through a strand of stray hair and finger combing it backwards, to tidy up his slicked back, well kept hair; he smiles. "I am strictly here for business purposes and I'll be here as long as Horizon needs me to be." Finishing his sentence, he began walking through the crowd of reporters. As he began walking one of the reporters asked a rather controversial question; one that would keep the rest of the world talking about it for weeks if not months. "Are the rumors true? Have you been in a romantic relationship with the princess of Vanaheimr?" Shin intentionally shook his head down and though to himself, "Good. They fell for it but I have to be the one to sell it or they won't leave me alone. Sell it, Shin!" as he eyed the reporter and said, "I can neither confirm nor deny. Thank you but this interrogation is over. If you don't mind me, I'd like to go home now!" Category:Fairy Tail: Aphotic Zone Category:Stories